Normal Again
by Lucey
Summary: COMPLETE Happens during "Normal Again"


By: Lucey 

E-mail: littlelucey@web.de

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just borrowing...

Timeline: During BtVS 6.17 „Normal Again"

Rating: very strong R. (I think) Please don't read this if you're under age

Pairing: B/A ( is there anything else?*g*)

Distribution: Want take have. Tell me where you take it...:o)

AN 1: Lyrics are from Queen (I just *love* them!); Song's „Save me"

AN 2: The idea popped into my head while I was watching the episode. I know there are many possibilities to interpret „Normal again" but I decided it had a huge lack of  Angel *g*

Synopsis: Buffy gave up and her friends don't know how to help her. Guess who might save Buffy? (it's *that* simple *g*)

Dedication: okay, this one's for Netti, just for being there *hug*; to HannahBee: Have you got wrinkles from too many showers? *fg* okay and for everyone who likes it. 

..............................................................................................................

Normal again 

//Save me save me//

**__**

"Buffy, no!", Dawn screamed.

In vain.

"I think we lost her", Willow stated.

"No! We have to get her back. We have to get through to her.", Xander paced the room.

"She thinks she's in this clinic. That our world isn't real. How can we change that? We already tried everything..."

"Not everything." Dawn stated calmly from where she curled up on the couch.

"Dawnie, what do you mean?"

"We didn't try everything. Guys, think, what is strong enough to pull her back into reality?"

Xander looked puzzled.

"You mean...?",Willow asked doubtful.

"Well, it worked the other way round, so why not? At least we have to try."

"I'm gonna call him.", Willow headed for the kitchen.

"Call? Where? Who?", Xander yelled after her.

"Angel.", Dawn whispered.

//Save me save me save me

I can't face this life alone//

Two hours later Xander was filled in and pacing the living room again. What the hell took him so long? Willow reported that he'd barely listened to her before he'd dropped the phone, heading to Sunnydale.

Just as he asked this aloud for the 5th time, the front door nearly crashed as a very dark and very worried vampire entered the house.

"Where is she?"

"Geez man, calm down.", Xander moved towards him, but flinched back the second Angel growled at him in full game face.

Willow looked at him, wondering if Angel was in the right state of mind to help them,** but then decided to try anyway.**

"Angel. Sit down, please. We'll explain it to you."

"I want to see her."

"In her state of mind, we don't know how she'll react. She's completely outta here. Thinks she's in a clinic and that our world isn't real. Buffy keeps saying that in the other world she's been there for 6 years. Her parents are there, together. She says they try to tell her to let go of this world, so she can be cured. Then we lost her..."

Angel forced all his anger and worry down to listen carefully to the redhead. Buffy was in danger. They were in danger of losing her. He wouldn't let this happen.

"I'm gonna talk to her."

//I'll erase the memories

To start again with somebody new//

Minutes later he sat upon her bed, watching her, lying there in fetal position, shivering. The sight of her being so helpless made tears well up in his eyes.

"Buffy, do you hear me?", he spoke softly, not daring to scare her away any further. He had to reach her, make her trust him. But besides a sob, he got no reaction from her.

Slowly inching closer, he dared to softly stroke her hair. She moved into the caress.

"Buffy, love, I know you can here me. I have to talk to you. Please. Please talk to me."

He moved even closer, placing her head in his lap, caressing her hair, whispering soothing nonsense into her ear.

Willow and the others had waited outside the door, but now decided to leave the two of them alone. Angel would call if he needed them.

//I hang my head and I advertise

A soul for sale or rent//

She seemed to relax under his cool, soothing hands, slowly inching closer to him. Glad he got a reaction from her, Angel continued his actions.

Finally she whispered, barely audible: "Angel?"

"Yes, love. I'm here."

"You're not real."

"Yes I am. Can't you hear me, feel me?"

She could, but that didn't make a difference to what happened with her other friends. Somewhere inside her mind, she knew he wasn't supposed to be there, holding her.

"I can. But you're not real. You don't belong here. You left."

He flinched at her words, realizing how deeply he had hurt her, again.

"I did. But I'm hear now. Buffy, look at me. See, I'm real."

Slowly she sat up, facing him with her tearstained eyes.

"I know, you feel like you're there but you're not. It's only in my head."****

"It feels real to me, touching you, seeing you, talking to you", he continued.

"Sure it does. But it's not. Not for me. You only keep me from healing. I ought to forget you to get home."

"Buffy, you *are* home. It's your room, your sister, your friends. Me."

He was puzzled when she started to laugh.

//I have no heart I'm cold inside

I have no real intent//

"What..?"

"Right. You. Should have known it right away. You're the proof that this is all just fantasy. You'd never return to me, hold me again like that. Well, at least I know now."

"What do you mean? You're giving up? You can't leave them, Buffy. You can't leave *me*!", he was crying now.

"But you could. You left me. You're not real."

He didn't know what to say anymore, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

//I'm naked and I'm far from home//

Pulling her over into his arms, ignoring her protest he kissed her. His lips closed over hers, nibbling, sucking, playing with hers. His tongue sought entrance in her mouth and she opened it willingly. The kiss seemed to last forever before they broke apart, both panting.

"Tell me, does this feel like a dream to you?", he finally whispered hoarsely.

"Better.", she replied crushing her mouth on his again. 

She attacked him with her tongue, lips and teeth, forcing him to lay down on the bed while she straddled his lap. He smelled her arousal before she pressed against the bulge in his pants, mimicking moments he'd dreamed about for so long. Her small hands roamed over his broad chest, tucking at his shirt, finally pulling it off, followed by her own.

//Each night I cry I still believe the lie

I love you till I die

Save me save me save me//

Angel knew he had to stop this. But his body reacted to hers in such a fever that he allowed himself the pleasure for a while. Any second he'd stop it, he told himself.

"Oh god...Buffy....", he groaned, relishing the feel of her hardened nipples scraping against his bare skin. She answered with a moan, as she nibbled down his neck, gently biting the skin here and there.

He pulled all his willpower together and pushed her away from him.

"Buffy, stop. We can't."

She continued nibbling at his earlobe.

"Yes, we can."

"No. The curse. We have to stop...."

That made her aware. Curse?

//The years of care and loyalty

Were nothing but a sham it seems

The years belie we lived a lie//

"Ok, now I know this has to be real. I surely would never invent something *so* stupid.", she stated.****

He almost chuckled as he watched her coming back to him. Now she knew where she was.

"You ok?", he asked her, searching her face.

"Dunno. I still feel weird....". What was real? What was fantasy?

He could tell she still felt something very different, but pushed that thought away quickly.

"You need to drink the antidote Willow's preparing."

"When?"

"Soon."

//The slate will soon be clean//

"I don't want to."

"What? Why? I thought you knew what was real....you're not in a clinic, Buffy."

"No, but I was..."

Then she blurted out everything about her earlier stay at the clinic. How her parents wouldn't believe her. The doctors wouldn't listen. How desperate she felt, a girl of 15 years with the burden of being the chosen one, forced to deny her destiny, to lie to get free again. How scared she was, that she was still there.

He simply held her, rocking her in his arms as the tears soaked his chest until she fell asleep.

She held unto him in her sleep, snuggling closer, as he tried to get up.

"Don't go."

"Promise, I won't. I´ll just tell Willow to be ready. Then I´ll be right back."

//I clothed myself in your glory and your love//

And he was. He slipped under the covers, pulling her in his arms as she reached for him, watching her as she slept peacefully and safe. Healing. No one was going to hurt her if he could fight it. Finally he drifted into sleep himself.

Two hours later he suddenly was very awake again, as he felt a hot tongue licking over his chest towards his belly. He blinked his eyes, as she unzipped his pants, delighted to find no further barrier underneath. Then he lost it, as her pink, hot lips engulfed his growing hardness, slowly tracing every inch as if she wanted to memorize it.****

"Baby, what are you doing there?", he managed to groan out as he jerked his hips to her involuntarily.

"Oh, I had to distract myself from slipping off again until Will's ready."

With that she took him into her mouth again as if she was doing it every day.

"Buffy, we'd better not...."

"Don't cha like it, baby?", she teased him, her breath on his member arousing him even more.

"I like this way to much, and you ... we shouldn't...."

"What? Because we're not allowed to have it?"

The hurt in her voice did it. He pulled her up against his lips, kissing her long and softly.

"You know how much I want you. Nothing can ever change that."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I´d better prove it then."

Within seconds she lost her pants and panties, finding herself on her back and the vampire between her spread legs. Soon she couldn't speak anymore as he started to caress her wet sex with his tongue and fingers.

"Ohgodangel...feels...so....", she babbled senselessly, beyond care if the others might hear it. Slowly he thrust one finger inside her, groaning as her muscles clenched around it, adding a second finger he started twisting them as he laved her clit with his tongue. Within seconds she quivered and bucked in intense orgasms beneath him.

//I love you till I die//

As she recovered, she pulled him up for a kiss, whispering against his lips:

"Make love to me."

"We can't do this, Buffy."

"Yes, we can...curse is gone."

"What? When...why?"

"Willow told me when** as I was crying my heart out...after my mom, you know..., that she'd fixed the curse together with Tara once...she'd intended to tell me, but there was so much trouble then and..."**

"You say my soul's permanent now? No doubt about that?"

"Not until we try it...."

He wasted no time shacking his pants completely, still unable to believe what she just told him. As he went back into her open arms, he suddenly froze.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"You left me. Should I run after you telling you `hey, let's hump like bunnies and forget my normal life?´ I thought you didn't want me anymore..."

"Buffy, I´ll always want you. Believe me. But what about your normal life? I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy, silly, don't you get it? I suck at normal. I never felt the same way I did with you. Because you had my heart. You still have it. So, make love to me?"

He kissed her deeply, running his hands all over her tiny body.

"I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, too, Angel."

Then there was no talking for a long time. There was just the pure love of two soulmates becoming one again.

//It started off so well

They said we made a perfect pair//

Willow approached the door, hours later. Of course they'd figured out what was going on there. The noise coming from upstairs had been hard to miss.

"Guys, are you decent?", she knocked at the door.

"Uhm...just a sec...", Buffy answered from the inside.

"Come in!"

"I just wanted to give this to you. Drink it. I added some fruits to it, makes it more...tasty.", Willow blushed as she saw the two lovebirds. Buffy´s hair was a mess, Angel had several hickeys on his neck and shoulders and the scar on Buffy´s neck had obviously been reopened several times during the last hours

"Uhm..I´m gone.."

"Thanks Will. For everything.", Buffy smiled at her before her friend closed the door again.

"Ready?", Angel asked her.

"Ready." She replied, gulping the liquid down in one shot.

"So....do you feel anything?", he asked her, as her head rested against his chest again.

"Like I always wanted to....", she replied, kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too baby."

"Forever?"

"Forever. That's the whole point."

//I love you till I die//

The end. *sigh*

Did you like it?


End file.
